Wake Up
by Tiro
Summary: An accident leaves Ban in a coma. How does Ginji cope? Oneshot. Not really GinjixBan but a really close friendship between the two of them.


Wake up

Ginji could not bring himself to look at the thin body lying on the bed. He could not. The blonde rose up and began pacing the room, looking at anything but the bed and the body. Even though he knew the body was breathing, the body was alive, the person inside had yet to wake up.

The door opened and Ginji stopped. He looked at Shido. The man was uncomfortable, that much was clear.

"Madoka wanted to visit him", the animal trainer said.

"Oh…"

"And I wanted to see how you're doing."

"Me? Fine, fine…"

Shido looked sceptical.

"How is he?" the animal trainer said.

"As usual", Ginji said.

"You haven't even looked at him."

The blonde turned around and walked to the window.

"Ginji…"

"No."

"Just… sit by him, talk to him, anything! Just don't walk around like a ghost! Make him wake up, give him a reason to!"

Ginji turned around and happened to look at the bed.

Ban had gone paler since last time. The tube in his throat was gone though, which made him look a bit more normal. His chest rose and sank for each breath. Ginji quickly looked away.

"You're afraid to look at him?" Shido said in disbelief. "He needs someone at his side to wake up."

At that moment, Madoka came in. She smiled at the blonde, even though she could not see where he was and felt her way to the bed. She had a bouquet of flowers with her. She replaced the old ones and said:

"How are you doing today, Ginji-san?"

"I'm okay", the blonde said and moved closer to the bed. "Madoka-san…"

"If you are going to thank me for paying Ban-san's hospital-bills again, you're silly."

Ginji blushed; apparently he had planned to say that. Madoka leaned in and gave Ban a small kiss on his forehead.

"I wish we could stay longer", she said quietly to the Jagan-user, "but we need to go. You better wake up before we get home, okay?"

She straightened up, smiled at Ginji again and they soon left.

Ginji brought courage to him and sat down by the chair. He carefully took Ban's right hand and felt on it.

"So strange", he said. "Your hand feels so fragile. Why did this happen?"

Ginji sat down on the bed to be closer to Ban.

"Ban-chan", he said. "Shido-kun was right. I need to help you wake up. Since you're so comfortable here, I have to wake you up. Life is not supposed to be all comfy and happy, you said it yourself."

The brunette did not move. Ginji clutched Ban's hand and carefully lowered himself so that he could look into Ban's face. The Jagan-user's breath came as a cool air into his face.

Ginji laid his head on the crook of Ban's neck and inhaled.

"Salty", he mumbled. "How come you always smell like the ocean Ban-chan?"

Silence. Ginji fought his tears and embraced his friend very carefully.

"Ban-chan… wake up."

Ban did not listen.

-

Almost two weeks had gone since Ban ended up in a coma. Ginji had refused to leave his friend's side for more than the time it took to go the hospital's cafeteria and eat something. Kazuki and Juubei had visited but they did not know Ban like the blonde did.

Ginji was walking up the stairs, a Cola in his left hand and a sandwich in his right. Some of the doctors greeted on him, and some nurses told him to send Ban their regards. If Ban had been awake, he had smiled and said the blonde could charm anyone. He walked into the room and set down his lunch carefully. The brunette's face was pale as usual but the sun would do the skin good. Ginji walked to the window and opened the window before settling back into his chair.

"The weather's nice today Ban-chan", he commented. "Even you would've liked it."

The Jagan-user remained motionless. Ginji got up and set his unfinished sandwich away. He began doing the light stretches on Ban that the nurses and doctors had instructed to do. It would not make the brunette so stiff when he woke up. Ginji was glad that they had said 'when' and not 'if'.

He finished with the legs and started on the arms. Just as he bent the right arm, Ban gave out a weak groan. The blonde stopped in shock.

"Ban-chan?" he said quietly.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open. Ban groaned again, unable to speak.

"B-Ban-chan…"

The Jagan-user lifted his left arm slowly and closed his hand around Ginji's bicep. When the soft smile came upon the brunette's lips, Ginji gently pressed the button next to the bed.

"The doctors is gonna take a look at you", Ginji said. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Ban opened his mouth but no sound came out. His blue eyes were desperate.

"It's because you haven't used your voice in a while", the blonde said. "Don't worry; you'll be able to speak soon."

Doctors rushed into the room and Ginji was ushered gently out of the room.

-

When he was allowed in, Ban was sitting up with the help of pillows and there was a set of Ban's clothes Ginji had brought sitting on the end of the bed.

"He wouldn't let us dress him", the nurse said. "So we didn't push him. You think you can maybe wash him a bit and dress him?"

"Sure", Ginji smiled. "Thanks."

The doctors left, smiling at the blonde and soon the two Getbackers were alone. Ginji closed the distance and said:

"Let's get this over, shall we?"

Ban fingered on the blanket and opened his mouth. This time, words came out.

"I… I don't know if I can stand."

The voice was a whisper, and raspy but it was Ban's. Ginji smiled and said:

"I'll help you."

Together they got to the bathroom and Ginji settled to wet a towel and clean Ban off quickly. The brunette was not resisting and soon the blonde was finished. He shook the sweatpants and looked at Ban. The brunette stared at the clothing.

"I hate those…"

"I know", Ginji said with a bright smile. "That's why I brought it. I knew it was gonna piss you off."

Ban grumbled and blushed when Ginji had to help him take them on. Ginji stopped when he had pulled on the soft T-shirt on the brunette and rested his hands on Ban's shoulders.

"Ginji?"

The Jagan-user was embraced and Ginji said:

"I thought you were gone for a while. Whatever I said, you never reacted…"

Ban's eyes were wide open but then they softened and he said:

"Baka… I would never leave you alone."

Ginji nodded and hugged him tighter, though careful about his friend's body.

A while later they had gone back into the room. Ban was lying on his side, facing Ginji and the blonde was petting Ban's hair.

"Did you do this when I was sleeping?" the brunette asked.

"At the beginning, I was afraid to even look at you", Ginji admitted. "But it got better after a while. And then I fell into my old habits and did pet your hair."

"I think I felt it", the Jagan-user said. "It was all dark, but sometimes I heard your voice. I felt something warm and secure and just moved there. Then I kinda felt a pain in my arm and I didn't realize I was awake until you called my name."

Ginji smiled softly and kept petting his friend's hair. He moved on to gentle strokes over Ban's cheek and said:

"Promise to not sleep so long again?"

"I can't promise", the Jagan-user slurred. "But I'll do my best."

Ginji put his forehead to Ban's cheek where his hand had rested and murmured:

"I'm really glad you woke up."

"Me too…"

Ginji leaned away a bit and saw tears gliding down from those beautiful blue eyes. Ginji smiled and brushed them away.

"Don't cry", the blonde said. "You're alright now. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Don't throw yourself in front of me when I'm attacked. I could have stopped the knife."

Ban smiled.

"My body acted before my brain caught up", Ban said. "When I realized what I had done, you were holding me already."

Ginji carefully climbed over Ban and embraced him from behind.

That was the sight that met Paul and Natsumi, who both had decided to drop on their lunch break. The shop had closed for an hour or two so they could spend some time with the Getbackers.

"Master, they look so cute!" Natsumi said as she tip-toed to them and smiled.

Paul moved over to the bed too and smiled a bit as Natsumi fussed over them.

"The one cannot survive without the other, huh?" he said to their sleeping forms. "You idiots. For a moment I thought both of you would fade away."

"Master?"

"Nothing, nothing", Paul said with a wave of his hand.

Half an hour later Natsumi bounced out of the room, but Paul lingered behind. He pulled the blankets over them both and carefully placed Ban's lighter and glasses on the night-stand before moving out.

* * *

Owari

Thought this one up on school, so kinda fast made. But I thought it was a bit cute.

* * *


End file.
